


Strength

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Erwin Smith, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wants to return the favor Levi did for him a year ago.</p>
<p>Updated: 12/26/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222842) by [AlvaDomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer). 



> I do not own the characters.
> 
> Armin, Eren and Mikasa are eighteen.

**Strength**

 

The dark December night was cold. The rain was colder. Ridiculously frigid. Yet, the wet chill of the night did not deter Captain Levi from sleeping. The built-up, ignored trauma from his life kept him wide awake, through the harsh ran battering his tent. The only reprieve from the cold, and the silent demons in his head was a single candle, flickering precariously on the lightweight wooden desk he sat at.

In a attempt to not dwell on the past, Levi was rifling through the many reports from cadets about what they thought a superior should know. There were cadets like Sasha, who wrote a report about how she liked to eat meat. At least, that's what Levi could understand, from the pointless chicken scratch on the page. _Maybe we should teach them how to write_. Levi considered, as he held the useless paper over the candle. He rested his cheek against his knuckles and with boredom watched the flame spread across the page, devouring it.

“Captain?” Startled, Levi looked up to see a familiar soldier peeking into the tent, his pale face framed by blonde hair. _Fucking rain. Can't hear anything_.  “May I enter?” The cadet asked boldly, despite knowing that his place to be right now was his own tent. No exceptions.

“State your business.” Levi said with a bored tone as he placed another paper on the top of the stack onto the shorter stack. _Fucking papers_ …Levi thought, hating the fact he was tasked with going through the reports of the recent mission. Half of the cadets couldn’t write legibly to save their life, and a large portion of them wrote too much or too little, both fact and fiction as if legal documents were a joke. Suffice to say, Levi didn’t have the patience to be reading through them, especially not by the light of a candle.

“Uhm, well…” Armin, the cadet, stuttered awkwardly as he began to nudge his shoe against the cool dirt. 

“Speak.” Levi’s tone took on one of annoyance. He couldn't hear the brat over the damn rain. The brat who should be in bed.

_Something must have happened_. Levi figured, knowing Arlert was not the type of cadet to burst into a superior officers tent in the middle of the night when he was not called on. Levi straightened, alert and wiling to hear Armin out in case one of the other brats were sick or in the event Eren was causing problems again. Armin flicked his eyes up, noticed he had Levi's attention, and tried again to arrive at his point.

“You uh…remember…” Armin started as he slid himself into the tent, shivering and drenched from the unforgiving weather. Levi furrowed his eyebrows together, remembering the only other time he had been alone with Armin.

A night that both of them wanted desperately to forget. _  
_

_Stop._

_Well, you're a ballsy little recruit, aren't you?_

_GodDAMMIT!_

_Don't. No, no, no, please_...

Levi clenched the pen tightly in his hand, unpleasant memories assaulting his tired mind. _I can still hear their voices, damn it...the kid can't possibly be referring to that day, could he_? Levi wondered, studying the flustered soldier closely. Armin definitely had something weighing on his brilliant mind.

“I just—“ Armin hesitantly approached, each step expressing his uncertainty about the topic he was leading up to. Levi cautiously watched him bumble about, uncharacteristically. Armin timidly glanced up at Levi, met his dark eyes, then darted his gaze back to the floor, losing his nerve.

_If he dares to bring that up I will_ —

Armin sucked in a breath, attempting to regain lost courage. “Please have sex with me, Captain Sir!” Armin blurted, interrupting Levi’s thoughts.

The pen Levi held dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

A young soldier wanting to participate in sexual affairs with a senior officer was not surprising. Levi had turned down many offers in his time, but he had always seen them coming his way. Armin's plea was downright shocking. Levi stared at Armin, his mind racing with questions. _Did he lose a bet? Is he serious_? Those blue eyes of Armin's, staring back at him intently, albeit nervously, had followed Levi around for the last year. Levi thought the boy might have a bit of a hero complex after what had happened last year, but…for Armin to even think of soliciting sex from _him_ was unthinkable, _especially_ because of the _incident_ that had occurred some time before Armin officially joined the Scouting Legion.

_The incident. God. I still can't walk straight and I chalk it off as an incident. Fuck_. _What is wrong with me_? Levi lamented irritably as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He noticed that Armin was still holding his breath, waiting for a response. _And what is wrong with him_? Levi wondered, suddenly curious as to why the hell little Armin would want to have sex with him. Was it a hero complex? A kinky complex? A bet?

Or...

Armin opened his mouth to speak.

_No_. Levi realized, horror flooding through him. _Don't you say it_! Levi tried to will his desperate thoughts unto Armin's mind.

“I owe you.”

_Fucking whore_! Levi swore to himself, feeling as if he wanted to just bash his head against the unforgiving ground. The damn teenager felt like he owed Levi something the man went through hell to protect for him. This offer wasn’t even because he _wanted it_. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck...damn it all to hell_...!

“L-Look, I know it _sounds_ bad but I have thought long and hard about this. You not only risked your life for me, you-" Armin talked quickly, feeling the pressure of time, and Levi's hard stare weigh on him.

"Shut up." Levi rasped, knowing where this conversation was going. Armin snapped his mouth shut and straightened his back, ever obedient. He began to bounce on his feet, obviously debating on whether or not to press the issue further, resembling Eren. "Just shut the fuck up." Levi warned, not wanting to be reminded about how he let those fuck-faces fuck him in his ass, just so they wouldn't turn their vile intentions onto the young blonde. Armin made a small, restrained noise of uncertainty, apparently intent on pressing his own agenda.Those dark eyes of Levi continued to study Armin closely. The damn brat really had thought about this thoroughly and didn't seem as if he was going to back down. That was to be expected though, for the kid was a mini version of the Commander who didn’t make any decision lightly.

Armin boldly approached the desk, sidling around it with determination. “It’s not even that I owe you…it’s that you deserve to feel something nice after—“

"Don't. Do not fucking dare to talk about it." Levi said harshly, and was pleased to see Armin flinch back. The kid needed to relearn his damn boundaries. _Waltzing in, as if he owns the damn place_. "I don't need your goddamn pity. I only did my job so maybe you should do your job and get the fuck out of my goddamn tent." Levi scolded Armin harshly, and saw the kid take a step back, as if rethinking his purpose for coming here. _Good. Leave_.

It was not too late. Armin could leave now, and no one would be the wiser of what might have happened. He did not leave.

“I know, but—“ Armin argued insistently, as he tentatively lowered himself to straddle Levi’s lap. He flicked his pretty, blue eyes up to meet Levi's dark orbs in an attempt to reinstate his lower rank. “You don’t have to say anything. Just let me do this for you.” Armin said, as he placed his palms on Levi's shoulders. Levi shifted uncomfortably underneath Armin's weight, and his cold, wet clothes.

A part of Levi knew that he shouldn’t have let Armin get this close to begin with, while another half of him was itching to push the blonde off of his lap. If he did, no matter what way he would shove the kid, the flying limbs might knock over the candle and start a fire. Levi could order Armin to leave, but the blondes nervous, stubborn eyes made him believe that Armin was not going anywhere. Not even if he was yelled at. Levi knew, just as Armin did, that, any raised voices now would garner unwanted attention.

_Damn. I let him get too close. If Erwin finds out...he can't find out. Fuck_. What would Erwin think of a young cadet leaving Levi’s tent in the middle of the night in a flustered hurry? It was bad enough that Erwin probably knew Armin had entered the tent to begin with. Erwin always knew what was going on. Levi suddenly felt paranoid and looked around the tent. When he was satisfied that he was alone with Armin, he flicked his eyes to the candle, and realized their shadows could be reflecting on the fabric of the tent.

“Leave.” Levi growled, warning clear in his tone. Armin flinched back, with indecision flickering through his eyes that indicated he still feared Levi to some extent. An appealing extent, Levi thought. Armin searched Levi’s dark, serious eyes, seeing how Levi wasn’t asking. He took in a sharp breath, to steel himself.

“I won’t.” Armin stated stubbornly, determination lighting his blue eyes up. He had come this far, he would not back out now.

“ _That_ didn’t scar you for life?” Levi prompted questioningly, remembering well how scared Armin had been when those men pawed at him with their filthy, villainous hands. Armin paused, and furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the way Levi had _let_ those men dominate him to take their attention away from him, a fresh faced cadet at the time.

“Well…it did at first…but when I thought about it…I saw the ordeal for what it really was.” Armin responded slowly, choosing his choice words carefully. Levi rose a questioning eyebrow, impatiently wondering what Armin's point was. Armin hastily continued. “I saw what real strength was that day, and I can’t begin to know just how much I owe you for that, for everything you did was to protect me, a stranger-"

"A child." Levi interjected, correcting Armin, who briefly hesitated.

"Your actions were noble, and brave.” Armin explained, as if that assessment would give reason as to why he was here now, soliciting the unthinkable from humanity's strongest.

Strength. Bravery. Selflessness. That’s what Armin had witnessed. Levi opened his mouth to counter those ridiculous notions, but nothing came out of his mouth to refute the pure words.

_Erwin would have said the same thing_. Levi thought bitterly, hating how the young cadet was a mini-Erwin. A Erwin whom was of lithe build, round, chubby cheeks and large, blue eyes. Oh, and a ridiculous hair cut. If Levi didn’t know better, the two could seriously be father and son. Levi knew this though the moment he spotted Armin, amongst the crowd. Armin was a little heretic, too intelligent for his own good, just like Erwin. Levi _really_ liked the Erwin he saw in Armin.

“That’s worth virginity, isn’t it? Besides, I want—“ Armin started, still arguing his point.

Levi reached around Armin and shut he lamp off, not wanting any witnesses to what he was about to agree to.

“I have some conditions so shut the hell up and listen.” Levi stated, knowing he wouldn't be able to go through with this if he saw Armin instead of Erwin. “One, I get to fuck your tender ass. Two, no kissing—“ A disgruntled noise left Armin's throat—“And three, if absolutely anyone finds out, not only will I deny it, but I will feed you to titans—“ Armin shifted impatiently on Levi's lap.

“If I go missing, that would cause suspicion.” Armin commented, knowing his friends would notice if he ever went missing.

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t think I know how to make someone disappear? I’ve—“ Levi stopped himself before he said too much about his past. Armin recoiled, drawing his arms against himself, knowing Levi was right. He should not be mouthing off to humanity's strongest. "Are you going to do something or not?" Levi questioned irritably, changing the subject.

"Y-yeah." Armin muttered, and with shaking fingers he began to unsnap the straps of Levi's gear. Levi grunted impatiently, having never had such a slow sex partner before. Armin shifted uncomfortably on his lap and started to undo the buttons on Levi's shirt with his pale, nimble fingers.

The noise of rain pattering against the tent was louder than their soft breaths, and the light rustle of fabric. Within the dark, Armin couldn’t make much of Levi out, which further created an impersonal feel. A part of Armin had hoped this would be romantic, but he didn’t have time for wishing on stars, not when he was a soldier.

Armin placed his hands on Levi’s bare chest, and slowly felt the taut muscle. If Levi could gain strength like this, Armin knew he could too. A small, suddenly giddy noise left Armin’s lips as he wondered if he was the first person to touch Levi in a positive, but curious manner such as this.

While Levi was popular with the ladies, Armin had never seen the Captain reciprocate the interest. Levi even made it a point to keep Hanji away with a ten-foot pole and then some.

“Find something amusing?” Levi inquired impertinently, as he felt Armin’s cold hands trail across his body. They were surprisingly soft, at least compared to Erwin’s rough, battle-worn hands, and the men that had forced him on the ground a year ago. Levi might have pushed Armin away, but he was so similar to Erwin, just in softer, younger ways.

“I just…I didn’t realize how _big_ your muscles were…I mean, I know I saw them, but…feeling them is just so… _different_ …” Armin murmured, face flushing pink.

“God, you sound like a horny school boy.” Levi droned irritably, not used to being fussed over as if he was some heroic, hot hunk like Erwin was.

"I wish I was." Armin admitted, having a childlike fascination with the idea of school because of what he could potentially learn there.

“Just shut up,” Levi sighed, shifting his shoulders awkwardly. Any time Armin spoke, Levi was reminded that Erwin was not the one touching him. The damn kid needed to be silent. Armin seemed to realize this to some extent too, because he reached his hand between Levi’s legs, freeing the button from the hole. He slid the zipper down and reached his hand into the warm jeans. Levi wouldn't dare admit it, but the brief moment of foreplay had been intriguing.

“ _Oh._ ” Armin blushed furiously as the reality began to sink into him, that the palm of his hand was touching Levi’s cock.

“What? Never touched another man’s dick before?” Levi teased Armin, who was so clearly a little virgin.

Armin responded with a quiet noise of confirmation, unwilling to verbally admit his inexperience.  He sucked in a quiet breath. “I—I can do this.” Armin said, despite how flustered he was. He wrapped his hand around the penis, and guided it into the open air.

“Can you?” Levi questioned, feeling Armin’s trembling hand against his flaccid penis. 

"Yes." Armin responded unconvincingly, obviously debating whether or not he should run and not look back, despite this being his idea.

“Go ahead then. Quit wasting my time.” Levi growled, wanting Armin to either do what he came to do, or to leave. He did not like indecisive people.

"Okay, okay." Armin said, and began to stroke the cock, up, and back down. His fingers glided across the flesh easily, albeit uncertainly.

Levi just watched, unsure that he would get hard at all. Nothing about Armin struck Levi’s fancy, so if Armin didn’t have secret touching skills, he probably wouldn’t get anywhere. _If he starts acting like Erwin_...Levi considered briefly, then changed his own mind. _It's better this way. Give up, Kid. Go home_. Levi thought, and lifted his hands up with the intent to push Armin away.

“Do you have any lubricant?” Armin asked suddenly, distracting Levi from his thoughts.

“Fuck no. Use your spit.” Levi replied, as if Armin was stupid for asking such a ridiculous question. This was the military. No one had lubricant. Except Erwin. Levi never did understand how Erwin acquired such a luxury item.

“Okay. I uh, put it on you?” Armin inquired, wanting to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"Where else?" Levi snapped irritably, annoyed by Armin's inane questions.

Armin withdrew his hand, and spit on it, having enough sense not to argue this time.

A thought occurred to Levi. "You have touched yourself." Levi said, finding it odd that Armin even had to ask about whether or not to apply a wet substance to the cock.

"Mmm." Armin responded noncommittally, and rubbed his now wet thumb in soft circles around the rim of the cocks tip, sending happy, unexpected tingles throughout Levi's body. Levi jolted slightly from surprise, then leaned back in the chair, figuring he might as well enjoy this new attention Armin was apparently willing to give to him.

"You have touched yourself before?" Levi repeated, unable to believe that the teenager had not found time to touch himself in the middle of the night like normal men did. Another noncommittal noise was Armin's only response, leaving Levi wondering about whether Armin did, or did not touch himself. Armin glided his fingers along the length of his Captains cock, bringing it to life, much to Levi's surprise. Erwin normally forced Levi to become hard, but Armin was willing him to be hard with gentle, repetitive strokes. Who ever thought Levi could get stiff over such soft, slow, but deliberate caressing?

_Little shit_. Levi cursed silently, hating how the awkward, unsure strokes were actually making the blood rush to his dick. Armin stopped suddenly, leaving Levi irritated. A rustle of clothes clued Levi in to why Armin stopped touching him. The brat was unclothing himself. Levi _almost_ wanted to light the candle, just to see Armin's potential battle scars. In the darkness, he could not see anything. Levi could feel Armin shifting, and readjusting himself on his lap, though and realized the young soldier was ready to take the next step, now that Levi was hard.

Armin set his hands on Levi’s shoulders, his knees awkwardly resting on Levi's thighs. He thought he was ready to lower himself onto the older man. Levi knew better.

“Wait.” Levi commanded, and held his hand up to Armin. “Suck on these.” Levi offered his fingers to the blonde, who flushed pink.

“Why?” Armin questioned, unsure what the fingers had to do with this.

“Just do it.” Levi instructed him. Armin nodded slowly and grabbed Levi’s hand. He tentatively began to suck on the fingers, his pink tongue twirling around them, wetting them. Levi pulled his hand away and reached around Armin. Armin twisted his head as much as he could to follow that hand, but he could not see anything.

“Ah!” Armin let out a startled gasp as Levi’s index finger plunged into his body. He gripped Levi's shoulders tightly.

“Don’t tense.” Levi informed the boy, and pushed his finger further into him further.

“It—it feels weird.” Armin commented thoughtfully, having been unsure of what to expect. He wiggled uncomfortably, knees digging into Levi's thighs painfully.

“If you can’t handle a single finger being inside of you, you need to leave.” Levi told him. Armin flushed and shook his head.

“No, I am a soldier. I can bare through this.” Armin stated, determined to repay his debt. Levi scoffed, sure the boy would back out soon.

“Good answer.” Levi said, and pushed a second finger into Armin. Armin was damn glad he had wet those fingers, because he had a sinking feeling that if this was dry, he would be in a world of pain.

Just how had Levi not cried when those men raped him? How had Levi stayed so strong? Armin only had two fingers in him, and he was debating on backing out of this whole thing, yet Levi had had a whole cock inside of him and was able to spit fire at those men without flinching.

If Levi could endure dry sex, Armin could endure lubricated sex. Armin bit his lip as the two fingers worked together to stretch him out. He squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed a whimper as a third one was pushed into him. He was determined not to whine in front of Levi, who knew the meaning of pain.

“If you want me to stop—“ Levi tried, feeling the way Armin tensed and shifted uncomfortably, but Armin shook his head almost violently, a small hiss erupting from his lips.

“I’m okay,” Armin insisted stubbornly, not wanting to be weak in front of Levi, not after all Levi had endured, for him.

“Sure.” Levi shrugged and stuffed a fourth digit into Armin’s warm anus, feeling the way the boy dug his fingers into his shoulders. Armin lowered his forehead on to Levi's neck, and took slow breaths that hitched in his throat every time Levi successfully stretched his body open further.

The whole massaging process took maybe five minutes, which, were extraordinarily long to Armin.

“It’s…going to hurt.” Armin stated more than asked, knowing he was not going to like sex. His shaky breaths made Levi suspect that Armin was more scared than he was letting on.

“Yes.” Levi replied, not about to lie to him.

“Not for you.” Armin pointed out, and attempted to look into Levi’s dark eyes for confirmation.

“No.” Levi shook his head. Sex would be pleasurable for him, not Armin, who was a virgin.

Levi retracted his hands and set both palms on Armin’s bony hips. Armin sucked in a breath and rubbed his hole against the tip of the dick. Levi knew this would be the hardest part Armin would have to push through. If the tip went into Armin, everything else wouldn’t be as hard to deal with.

All he could do was wait to see whether Armin would push through the pain or if he would give up. Levi watched Armin’s face scrunch up into one of pain. A small whimper left the blonde’s throat, but his body managed to swallow the tip of the cock.

“Hard part is over.” Levi assured Armin, who took in sharp breaths as he tried to deal with the uncomfortable pressure.

“Is it?” Armin asked, doubtfully.

“Yes.” Levi said, and felt Armin lower himself on to him ever so slightly. The slow push irritated Levi. Maybe it was because Levi's first time was violent, or maybe it was because every time after that was rough, but he was used to either shoving himself into someone, or having someone shove themselves into him, that he found Armin's hesitation odd, and slightly annoying. Levi set his hands over Armin's thighs and pushed him down, to help him along, and speed the process up.

“Ow!” Armin exclaimed involuntarily, feeling the erection pierce through him. His nails dug into Levi's broad shoulders, drawing blood.

_Shit_. Levi removed his hands immediately, figuring he had pushed Armin harder than he had meant to. 

"I-I didn't mean that." Armin apologized quickly, embarrassed he cried out like a child.

"Hmm." Levi mused quietly, mildly impressed with Armin's infallible spirit. Armin was not a quitter. “Go slow but don’t stop or it’ll feel worse.” Levi coaxed Armin, knowing the mood would disappear if Armin took too long to create friction.

Armin knew Levi was right, so he grit his teeth and lowered himself onto Levi’s cock. It was a slow, agonizing process, one Levi kept wanting to interrupt,  _He's never done this before_. Levi kept reminding himself, so he would not push the kid down again.  Armin panted, trying to catch his breath. It felt intrusive, having something shoved up his body.

“Is…this what it…felt like for you?” Armin asked softly, between soft, uneasy breaths. Levi snickered darkly. The kid just had no idea, no idea at all.

“No. They fucked the fucking shit out of me.” Levi’s harsh voice made Armin quiet, knowing he had no right to complain.

Wordlessly, Armin lifted himself up, and forced himself back down. His own penis flopped in the process, but in the dark, he doubted Levi could see it well. He was only embarrassed by the light noise the tap of skin falling against skin made.

Grunts, and pants left Armin’s throat as he lowered himself onto Levi, and than lifted himself back up. It was an arduous process, one that Armin found only pain in, partially because the current position was unstable, and awkward.

“Go on,” Levi encouraged Armin, when the boy stopped to catch his breath. Numbly, Armin nodded and complied, fucking himself on his commanding officer.

The blonde’s tight, warm ass was refreshing to Levi. He made a mental note to seek this type of attention out from Armin again, provided they live through the night because who knew fucking to be _pleasurable_? He totally deserved Armin’s sweet, round butt.

“Just like that,” Levi coaxed the teen who was doing a lot of the work. Levi ground their hips together occasionally, but Armin’s startled, pained gasps deterred him from making a habit of it. _This isn't going anywhere_. Levi thought, and as Armin lifted up, Levi grasped his pale hips, and stood up. Armin squeaked with alarmed surprise, and fell backwards on to the desk.

"Captain?" Armin questioned nervously, suddenly timid of Levi's intentions.

"Mm." Levi grunted in approval, satisfied with Armin's healthy fear of him. The damn kid should be scared of him, at least to a point. He wordlessly flipped Armin over, spit onto his hand, re-coated his hard-on with the spit, then shoved himself back into Armin's body. Armin gasped with pain, and dug his nails into the wood of the desk. _Slow. I have to be slow_. Levi reminded himself harshly, for he did not want to _hurt_ Armin. "Speak if it hurts." Levi instructed Armin, figuring the kid would not be shy about expressing pain. Armin made a noncommittal noise. Levi pulled back a little, then thrust his hips forwards. Armin tensed, still struggling to relax, something he hadn't quite been able to do yet. He'd have to learn that on his own-Levi couldn't teach that to him, he could only tell him about it.

Levi set a slow-for-him rhythm, thrusting in and out of the soldier. Armin said nothing. Levi sped up after a moment, Armin made a soft, unintelligible noise. He gripped the edges of the desk tightly, and bit into his hand to keep himself from making noises. Armin did not want to deny pleasure, if pleasure meant a quicker pace at his expense. In the dark, Levi could only hear Armin's quiet noises. Pleasure? Pain? Both? Levi was not sure, and he did not feel the need to ask, since he already told the blonde to say something if he felt pain. Levi thrust himself repeatedly into Armin's tight body, feeling his paranoia's disappear as ecstasy flooded through his veins. He buried himself deep into Armin as his pleasure reached its peak in the form of a long over due orgasm. Levi closed his eyes and reveled in the wonderful pleasure coursing through his body, like a soft wave.   _God, it’s been too long_ …Levi thought dazedly.He was in a rare state of bliss. A moment later, he ejaculated, filling the boys body with semen.

A gasp of surprise, tinged in disgust left Armin’s mouth.

Almost instantly, the boy scrambled out from under Levi. At the loss of warmth and contact, Levi opened his eyes as he stuffed his satisfied dick into his pants. Armin was hastily rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, while the other shaky hand valiantly worked to tug his pants back up. A involuntary sniffle caught Levi's attention.

“Are you crying?” Levi sputtered, bumblefucked. Armin shook his head, but avoided eye contact as he shakily tried buttoning his pants back up.

“I-I’m so sorry…so, so sorry…” Armin blubbered, confusing Levi more.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Levi growled, struggling to keep his voice low.

“Th-that hurt so much…I can’t imagine what it was like for you, without preparation and wetness…” Armin was definitely crying now, but instead of rushing out of the tent like he wanted to do, he found himself frozen in place with guilt.

“Wait. You think that day was your fault?” Levi wondered aloud, though he internally began to put the puzzle pieces together, as he listened to Armin struggle to keep his bubbling emotions in check. “Look—“ Levi grabbed Armin’s chin and forced his head up so their eyes could almost meet in the darkness. “The men who kidnapped us had a bone to pick with me. You were caught because you were with me.” Levi said, in an attempt to clear some things up. Armin tried to pull away from Levi. Levi tightened his grip. Armin groaned audibly with frustration.

“They wanted _me_ , though, they wanted to do _that_ to _me_ …” Armin blubbered, with unattractive tears and snot lacing his face. He had some type of small idea now of what Levi might have went through now, which horrified him more now than having witnessed the brutality.

“Cuz they were sick, cowardly fucks." Levi responded, then briefly wondered what might be said about him, indulging in a inappropriate relationship with one of his soldiers.

"I do not understand how you did not cry, how you did not break. How are you so strong?" Armin asked, desperate to figure out how Levi was as strong as he was. Levi shoved his hands into his pockets and lowered his head with thought.

That was the question-how was he so strong? Everyone wanted to know that.

 "I am strong because I survived." Levi replied, for he did not have a better answer. _I Just do what needs to be done_. 

"You barely made a noise. They were barbaric! I don't think you even flinched!" Armin exclaimed, feeling painfully inadequate compared to Levi. His inferiority complex was surfacing.

"You want to know why?" Levi asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I am a prideful son of a bitch. I made just enough noise to keep them interested in me because I knew if they became bored of me, they would devour you." Levi explained, not regretting his choice to protect Armin.

"You didn't know me. I just, that was so horrific...you went through that for a stranger, for some lowly kid." Armin pressed the issue, feeling guilty for the hell Levi went through in his place. Levi scoffed, silently wondering if the boy was even listening to him.

"I _chose_ to protect you. What I did, what I went through, was a conscious _choice_ to save _you_. I didn’t have to do it, yet I did, so stop sniveling about it and sit down.” Levi stated firmly, hoping to talk some sense into him, to finally shut him up so that he too could move on from that terrible night.

"But WHY?" Armin exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Shut up!" Levi hissed, slapping his hand over Armin's mouth. "You _really_ want to know why I took a beating for you? I saw Erwin in you." Levi answered bluntly, fed up with Armin's incessant questions, and insistence on bringing the past up. "I  _only_ took their attention away from you because for a brat, you're smart. Not smart enough to shut the hell up about the past, but smart enough to maybe, just maybe take Erwin's place one day."

"Mmhmm!?" Armin sputtered urgently, unable to voice his thoughts with Levi's hand firmly against his lips.

"Be Erwin." Levi told him, and finally pulled his hand away from Armin's mouth.

"I will be." Armin promised, knowing he aspired to be Erwin anyways.

“Good. Then quit lying to me.” Levi said, feeling as if part of the reason Armin was upset now was because he withheld vital information. Armin blanched. 

"Lying?" Armin repeated, shocked at the accusation.

"The noises you made were ones of pain." Levi stated, knowing now that the damn kid hadn't spoken up like he should have. Armin clenched his hands into fists and looked away, unable to deny Levi's claim. "Pft. Figured. I told you to say something. Why the fuck did you let me fuck you like that?" Levi demanded to know, hating how he was now the one experiencing guilt. Stupid kid.

"I told you I owe you-" Armin started, but Levi interjected, louder than he intended to.

"Do not give me that shit. I _told_ you that if it hurt, then fucking say something." Levi growled, waving his arms for emphasis.

"You said it yourself, that it would hurt. I grit my teeth and bared it, knowing that, and, it sounded like you were enjoying yourself so I-" Armin tried again, though Levi ooce more interrupted him.

"Of course I enjoyed it. I am a fucking animal. Don't you get that yet?" Levi snapped irritably. Armin instinctively recoiled, hearing the dangerous tone to Levi's voice. Levi sighed, hearing Armin's soft, retreating footstep. _If he leaves now, he'll never dare to have sex again_.“I’m going to give you pleasure, just this one time so sit still and be quiet. That’s an order.” Levi commanded the blonde, who quickly sat on the desk, still mindful of Levi's anger.

"Pleasure?" Armin wondered out loud, tilting his head to the side, and set his hands on his knees. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he mulled Levi's proposition over in his mind.

The Captain’s intentions became all too clear as he pulled Armin’s legs apart, and undid both the button _and_ the zipper. Armin opened his mouth to protest, but only a gasp came out as rough fingers wrapped around his cock. Levi pulled the penis free and, after wetting his hand with spit, he began to frig the teen’s tender flesh.

_That’s an order_. Levi’s voice echoed in Armin’s head every time he thought of opening his mouth to say something. He had never been touched like this before, which made him a bundle of shaky nerves. He couldn't even begin to process that the _Captain_ was touching him. Armin squirmed, and shifted his thighs against the intruding hand.

“Relax.” Levi told Armin who just didn’t know how to feel about having his commanding officer’s hand on his dick. “You won’t feel much if you remain tense and worried.” Levi said, and knelt down, deciding to take a slightly different approach to the night ending on positive notes for both of them. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue across the tip of Armin’s cock.

“Eeeee!” Armin yipped with surprise, as a tingling wave rippled up his body.

“Shut up.” Levi sighed, and dragged his tongue around the rim of the tip.

“C-Captain, This is inapproooopriate!” Armin’s words broke off into a sharp squeal as Levi’s tongue slid up the length of his cock. Armin's shoulders shook from the intense, unexpected pleasure.

“I just fucked you.” Levi pointed out, and captured Armin’s length within his mouth, since he was shorter than Erwin. _Thank the gods_.

That pink tongue twirled around the penis, torturing it with pleasure. Armin groaned pitifully as his stomach filled with knotting tingling sensations he couldn’t even begin to describe.

Levi made a few quick bobbing motions as he took Armin’s manhood in, and out of his mouth, drawing it deep enough to swallow. The motion made Levi’s throat become tight around the head, which made Armin’s vision swim with white light. The blonde entangled his hands into Levi's hair, and kicked his own legs with anticipation, unable to sit still.

_Mmm. Pretty voice and a good fuck. He'll have to return_. Levi thought, hearing Armin moan for the first time. Luckily for Levi, the kid could not help but to moan as his dick was sucked on. Levi bobbed his head, and teased the slit of the head with his tongue. Armin orgasmed within a shameful minute, his head lighting up with vibrant colors of ecstasy and light headedness. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and curled both his fingers and toes as the pleasant sensations assaulted every nerve he didn’t know he had.

Pulling away, Levi wiped his mouth off with the back of his sleeve. That had been a lot easier than he had anticipated. Then again, Levi was used to Erwin, and that motherfucker could hold off if he wanted to fuck with him. And actually, the more Levi thought about it, the more he actually liked the time spent with Armin. Levi stood up and pat Armin on the head, ruffling his damp hair.

“Go on, Kid. Gain your bearings and don’t speak of this.” Levi said, though Armin’s eyes were still dazed and unfocused. Numbly, Armin slid off of the desk, dressed himself, and stumbled towards the small opening in the tent, where a sliver of moonlight wafted in. Armin paused at the fabric flap door, then looked over his shoulder to Levi's general direction.

“Thank you.” Armin said quietly, to express his appreciation before disappearing into the cold rain, just as quietly as he had came in.

Sighing, Levi fixed his own clothes and trudged towards his sleeping bag. If he was going to feel stupid or guilty, he could do so in the morning but right now, he was exhausted and for the first time in weeks, knew he could sleep. So he did. 

. . .

Sharp, protruding morning rays entered the tent, rousing Levi from a deep slumber. He groaned irritably, and draped his arm over his eyes. As he laid there, he heard slow, deliberate footsteps coming towards him.

"Go away, old man." Levi muttered sleepily, making shooing motions with his free hand to Erwin, who was just as uninvited, and arguably unwanted as Armin was last night.

“Say, Levi. I happened to see little Arlert waddle away from your tent last night. Would you happen to know anything about that?” Erwin crooned, affectionately, yet there was a underlying possessive streak that sent a chill down Levi's back. _Armin_. Levi jolted upright, beginning to remember the blonde force his way into the tent, and onto his lap. He looked to Erwin, whose eyes glinted with _knowing_. _Fuck_. Levi thought, realizing Erwin knew about last night. 

“Fuck off.” Levi responded gruffly, having no better comeback, nor explanation. _I do not owe him an explanation, damn it._..

“How was it?” Erwin pressed as he approached Levi, and hunkered down beside him. 

“None of your damn business.” Levi snorted, and ran a hand through his hair, to brush it. 

“Oh? I do recall interpersonal relationships being forbidden, especially with cadets. I believe the proper term is, 'an abuse of power.“ Erwin mused thoughtfully, as he set his hands on Levi's shoulders and began to massage them. 

“Ugh. It’s too early for this shit.” Levi groaned, shrugging away from Erwin and his suffocating, possessive presence. 

“Was he bigger than me?” Erwin asked suddenly, needing to know.

_He has got to be kidding_. Levi thought as he rolled his eyes with annoyance. He looked at Erwin, seeing his serious, blue eyes and became really annoyed that Erwin was hounding him for information. "Yes." Levi replied, effectively silencing Erwin for the first time in his life.

Erwin blanched.

 


	2. I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin struggles to decide between his own wants, and his sense of obligation towards the man who saved him a year ago, who has his own agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I decided to make a second chapter...one that completely deviates from the original idea, and inspiration of the story. I am not even sure myself if I want to leave the story on this grim note. However, I went with my current inspiration. In this chapter, what happens is dependent upon your perception of the story, and the characters. Some of you will see this as the complex crap-storm of emotions that it is, and will be left unable to judge it. Others may perceive this dubious consent as rape. I suppose you would not be wrong, since, your perception is your own. I myself don't know what to label the event here. What I can tell you is read with caution. And don't hate me???? 
> 
> (I updated the first chapter, by the way. I improved it. Just a little. )

**Strength**

**Chapter 2: I am Yours**

The morning sun infiltrated the tent. Armin rolled on to his side, and hid his face into the pillow.

“Aw, come on, Armin. Wake up already.” Eren coaxed pleadingly, shaking his friend for the umpteenth time.

“He may be ill.” Mikasa pointed out, knowing Armin was usually awake before the both of them put together. Armin was an early bird—they, were not, yet, Armin seemed content to sleep.

“Ugh, I want to spend the day with you, so _wake up_!” Eren whined loudly, and shook Armin one more time.

Armin groaned, and smacked at Eren’s hands, becoming annoyed with the constant shaking and complaining.

“Whaugh!?” Eren gasped, shocked that Armin was _moody_. “He hit at me!” Eren complained to Mikasa, who smiled in response to Armin’s sudden bout of assertiveness. “I expect _you_ to hit me when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, but not _Armin_.” Eren continued to grump. Mikasa glared at him, realizing he was badgering her about the days where she woke up not wanting to sing and dance and be jolly.

“You’re not going to let me sleep, are you?” Armin muttered tiredly, figuring Eren was going to continue to whine until he got his way. Eren sat up straight and beamed a toothy smile at his best friend.

“Nope!” Eren chirped, intent on spending the day with his cherished friends. Armin groaned again, and pushed himself up. A sharp pain startled, and overwhelmed Armin.

“Ow!” Armin exclaimed as he doubled over.

A shocked, but concerned gasp erupted from both of Armin’s friends, who crouched down next to him. “What’s wrong?” They asked in unison, attentive to Armin.

“Oh…it’s nothing…” Armin managed after a moment, remembering the rough sex he had last night with Levi. The Captain. A blush spread across his face.

“He is sick.” Mikasa stated, and stared Eren down, as if he should have listened to her the first time she had said it.

“No…” Armin tried, wanting to refute Mikasa’s observation, but Eren jumped up, convinced she was right.

“You’re right! He is flushed, sleepy, irritable, _and_ is trying to play tough. He is definitely sick. I’ll be right back. I am going to fetch the Captain.” Eren announced, and made a beeline for the tent door.

“NO!” Armin shouted, as he reached for Eren, who slipped right past him, out of reach. Eren stopped, and turned to face Armin, with a rising suspicion flickering through his green eyes. _Crap_. Armin thought, realizing he would have to lie to his best friends. “I…I mean… _cough_ …I am sick…I do not want to bother the C-Captain with my cold…just let me get some rest, I’ll be fine…” Armin explained hastily, and feigned coughing.

“Sorry, Armin. I do not want to risk losing you.” Eren said with an apologetic smile before disappearing quickly outside.

“Eren, no!” Armin exclaimed, panic coming over him. He bolted out of the sleeping bag, and raced after Eren, fueled by a rush of adrenaline. Mikasa jumped up and hurried after Armin, only knowing that something odd was going on.

As Armin rushed into the crisp, morning air, he saw Eren heading straight for Levi’s tent. Armin rushed after Eren, knowing only that he had to stop his friend from disrupting the captain.

All of a sudden, Armin collided with something—or someone. He gasped, and stumbled backwards. A hand caught his wrist, keeping him from falling to the muddy dirt. Armin looked up, ready to apologize and sidle quickly around whoever had stepped in his way.

“Arlert, just the cadet I wanted to consult with.” Commander Erwin greeted jovially, clasping a hand on Armin’s shoulder, who he then began to push towards the forest. “Come with me, there is much to discuss.” Erwin continued, ignoring the young cadets confused, desperate babbles. Armin looked over his shoulder, and with dismay watched Eren disappear inside of Levi’s tent.

“C-Commander Smith…m-morning…I, uh, have something _really_ important…” Armin began in an attempt to meet with Erwin literally any other day, and time than right now, but Erwin continued as if the boy hadn’t spoke.

“I am glad to hear you are feeling well today.” Erwin commented, as if in response to something Armin said. Armin flicked his eyes around the camp and saw that everyone around was watching them—or more particularly, they were watching Erwin. Erwin’s mere presence commanded the attention of those around him, whether he wanted them to look or not, they were.

“But I—.” Armin protested weakly, in an attempt to speak and be heard. Erwin tightened his grip on Armin’s shoulder and pulled him quicker, and harder into the surrounding brush of the forest, where people could not hear, nor see them. “Ow.” Armin whimpered quietly, feeling the bone in his shoulder tense. “C-Commander, may I have permission to just walk on my own?”

“Permission?” Erwin stopped suddenly, his one jovial words turning cold. “I do not remember you asking permission to leave your tent last night.” Erwin pointed out, turning to face Armin. He let the boy’s shoulder go as he did.

“Wh-what?” Armin whispered with disbelief. “H-how did…” Armin started, then shut up, smart enough to know not to completely incriminate himself.

“I am disappointed, really.” Erwin stated, putting his hands behind his back. “I thought you were smart enough to know that interpersonal relationships with your commanding officer is an affront to everything we stand for, and do.” Erwin tsked, disappointment tinging his low tone.

Armin swallowed hard, feeling his heart begin to race. _He knows. He knows, he knows, of course he knows_! Armin panicked internally, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his head.

“I didn’t—it wasn’t—.” Armin babbled uselessly, albeit desperately, though he was at a complete loss of words. Erwin took a step towards Armin. Armin took three quick steps back.

“I have few joys in my life. Knowledge, killing titans…and Little Grumpy.” Erwin said slowly, approaching Armin with calculated steps. Armin heard the threat in Erwin’s voice and continued to back up, until his back hit a tree.

“I’m s-s-s-sorry…” Armin sputtered, fear rising into his heart as he realized he was cornered, and unable to flee. Sorry was all he could say.

Erwin stopped in front of Armin, who looked as if he might piss himself. He opened his mouth, to continue intimidating Armin. “Erwin!” Erwin looked to the side, seeing Levi hurriedly step over a thorny bush. “You damn bastard, you’re just jealous I sucked him off.”

Armin blanched white, his breath catching in his throat. _Oh God, he’s going to kill me_.

“What, me, jealous?” Erwin laughed heartily, as if he hadn’t been ready to kill Armin a moment ago in said jealous rage.

“Cut the crap, Erwin. You can’t control me.” Levi stated flippantly, approaching Armin who looked as if he was going to pass out. “Look alive, Kid. You’re okay.” Levi told him, his voice softening an octave. Armin shook his head with disbelief, remaining rigid and wide-eyed.

“I was not going to hurt him. He _is_ my mini me after all.” Erwin said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Levi stared at Erwin. “You really think I was going to hurt him that you rushed to find us?” Erwin wondered, acting hurt by Levi’s blatant distrust in him.

“I do not know what to think, Erwin. I just know you had _that_ look in your eye.” Levi admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets. Armin tried to remember how to breathe, and frantically fanned himself.

“ _That look_? How vague.” Erwin tsked again, shaking his head. He then looked to Armin, who stiffened all over again, with bated breath. Levi stepped in front of Armin, blocking Erwin’s confrontational eyes from Armin.

“If you must know, _I_ summoned Arlert into my tent last night.” Levi lied as he puffed his chest out, figuring he could protect the brat one more time. Erwin rose an eyebrow upon hearing Levi’s confession.

“H-he did…” Armin quipped softly, smart enough to realize when someone was trying to protect him.

“Hmm.” Erwin mulled over the surprising turn of events.

“I-I couldn’t say no…I am just a soldier.” Armin murmured shakily, his nerves on edge from Erwin’s successful intimidation. Levi whirled to Armin, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

“Don’t make it sound like I raped you!” Levi hissed, not appreciating the position Armin was pretending to be in. Armin deliberately flinched back, as if to prove his story. Erwin looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out whether they were telling him a story, or if Levi had crossed a line.

“He said I owed him…” Armin continued, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and looked at the ground to create the image he wanted Erwin to see—that of a victim. Levi balked, realizing Armin could play people just as easily as Erwin could. He was even more irritated that he was slightly turned on by the effortless way Armin was now suddenly in control of both of them.

“This is a serious charge, Levi. If it is true, you are putting me in a very difficult position…” Erwin said, becoming frustrated with the direction that the morning was heading.

“Don’t. Do not act morally superior to me. The little brat is lying to cover his own ass, just as you would.” Levi snapped, equally frustrated with how his morning was turning out.

“He did not force me.” Armin suddenly said, changing the direction of his story. “I mean, I had no choice…but it wasn’t like I didn’t want it…the Captain is a hero amongst men. He is humanity’s strongest. I—I feel honored that he chose me.” Armin clarified, much to Levi’s horror.

“That doesn’t sound any better!” Levi growled in a hushed tone, irritated that his reputation was being stomped into the ground.

“It was not rape?” Erwin asked, deciding to focus on the positives.

“No, I swear. He did not take advantage of me.” Armin swore, because he didn’t want Levi to get in trouble for last night. Erwin sighed with audible relief, and ran a hand through his blonde strands.

“Never take another soldier into your tent.” Erwin warned Levi, his tone serious and unforgiving. Levi simply nodded, making a mental note to be more strict with young soldiers like Armin. Erwin turned and headed back to camp, deep in thought about the shocking revelations he learned today.

Levi spun around to face Armin. “What the _fuck_ was that!?” Levi shouted, having half of a mind to gut Armin like a fucking fish. Armin flinched back for real, and clenched his hands into fists.

“I am sorry! I did not know what else to say!” Armin yelled back, cowering from Levi’s fury.

“You ungrateful brat. I will _never_ help you again.” Levi swore, fuming angrily. Armin shifted nervously on his feet, understanding just how cruel his false, implied rape accusation was, and just how bad things could have gone because of his loose tongue.

“I didn’t mean it, I swear. I didn’t even realize how it sounded until I had said it, and you were flipping out on me.” Armin admitted, desperate to quell Levi’s rage.

“You made me sound like a fucking animal.” Levi cursed, kicking a lone rock on the ground out of anger. “Still…” Levi paused, and looked Armin over with newfound consideration. “I have never seen someone lie to Erwin and get away with it…”

Upon hearing the change in Levi’s tone, Armin perked up curiously. Levi stepped towards the blonde, and set a hand on the tree, next to Armin’s face.

“That was fucking hot.” Levi stated, grabbing Armin’s chin with his left hand. He jerked the blonde’s chin upwards, and briefly stared into Armin’s confused, cautious blue eyes. “In an outrageous, irritating way…” Levi muttered huskily, flicking his dark eyes to Armin’s shapely lips. Levi ducked his head, pressing his mouth against Armin’s quivering lips.

Armin’s eyes popped open, as his body went rigid. Levi let Armin’s chin go and caressed his cheek. Armin squirmed against Levi, retreat prominent on his mind. Levi caught Armin’s shoulder, preventing him from fleeing like the scared little doe he was. Levi leaned forwards and nipped Armin’s ear. Armin shuddered, unsure he wanted the sudden attention after Erwin’s earlier warning. He made a weak attempt to flee. Levi held Armin tighter, and pressed him against the tree.

“What are you going to do to me?” Armin asked, as if he couldn’t feel Levi’s erection pressing against his thigh.

“I am going to fuck that tight ass of yours.” Levi responded, as one hand pushed Armin’s pants down, while another kept Armin’s chest pinned to the tree.

“O-oh…” Armin muttered with uncertainty, and looked away as Levi forced his legs apart, ad lifted them up. Armin gasped, his limbs splaying out to steady himself, much like last night. He draped his arms over low hanging branches for balance, and spotted a lone orchid growing out of the frost-bitten ground. Armin focused on that single flower as Levi shoved himself into him. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into the palms of his hands, drawing fresh blood.

_This is what he likes_ … _this is what he wants…I’ll gladly give myself to him. It’s the least I can do after…after_ …Armin’s thoughts were disrupted from an agonizing jolt that made him cry out with shock.

“Shit, that’s right. You must be sore. I’ll be more careful.” Levi promised, and immediately added more man-made lubricant to his cock. Armin nodded, finally looking at Levi again. “It won’t always hurt. You just have to be broken in.” Levi attempted to assure a unconvinced Armin.

“I don’t…don’t care. I…I owe you this much.” Armin said between sharp breaths, and rhythmic thrusts from Levi. Levi paused.

“Quit saying that. You don’t owe me shit. If you want me to stop, then fucking say so.” Levi snapped, not wanting Armin to feel pressured into the sex. Armin shook his head.

“I want to do this.” Armin insisted, simply because Levi obviously wanted to fuck him, and he couldn’t shake the idea that he _owed_ Levi.  

“Fine.” Levi scoffed, not about to argue with Armin and lose his hard on. If Armin wanted to be stubborn, Levi decided to take what he wanted since he actually had the blonde’s permission…even if that permission was questionable. Levi resumed thrusting his hips up, pressing them against Armin’s own. Armin grit his teeth together and stared at the white flower, letting Levi fuck him.

He could have said no. He should have said no. He didn’t.


	3. Loves Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Levi wonder if there is a way that they can be together, despite their different interests in what makes a good relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the important thing to note is that I am happy with this ending, and am eager to start a new Levi/Armin fanfic. <3

Strength

Chapter 3: Love's Sacrifice

“You went too far, didn’t you?” Tsked Erwin, as he patted his horse’s snout.

They were in the makeshift stable, where Erwin was observing the health of the horses. Levi was lounging on a bale of hay, and pouting in his own way.

“Tch. What else does he expect? Sex is sex.” Levi griped, referring to an earlier conversation he had that did not go the way he wanted it to.

“Hmm. That may be, but he is a young man, and men who did not grow up like us have…certain expectations about sex that are hard to break, even when they’re exposed to it.” Erwin reasoned thoughtfully, now brushing the mane of the horse, who flicked his tail indignantly.

“Damn it. Growing up in the slums, there _is_ no expectation of sex other than you _don’t_ want it, and if you have it, it’s going to hurt like fucking hell. The damn kid has no idea how nice I am about it.” Levi muttered, ranting callously, his arms underneath his head.

“Nice?” Erwin snickered, unable to help himself. “I can do nice. I understand nice. You, however, do not do nice. I still can’t even believe you sucked him off.” Erwin said, shaking his head with disbelief.

“That.” Levi lashed his hand out, and pointed at Erwin. “That was _nice_ of me.” Levi defended his struck pride. Erwin just continued to shake his head.

“A blow job is not enough to keep a young man interested in painful sex.” Erwin reminded Levi, while the horse blew air from his nose, as if agreeing.

“You say it as if there is such a thing as sex that doesn’t hurt. A dick the size of my hand shoves into a small asshole. It is going to fucking hurt every time.” Levi reasoned with exasperation, and waved his hand for emphasis. Erwin rose an eyebrow at him.

“Are you saying that I am not gentle with you?” Erwin asked indignantly, mildly offended by Levi’s accusation. He was all ears now. Levi stared at Erwin for a moment. Erwin rolled his eyes, and turned his back to Levi to continue brushing the horse’s mane, the horse, who, appreciated a gentle touch. Levi groaned with frustration and popped up.

“I do not bleed.” Levi commented finally, as if that would make Erwin not pissy at him.

“ _Wonderful._ Just as you do not make Arlert bleed? I suppose we’re just _so_ great at sex.” Erwin muttered sarcastically, annoyed with Levi. He paused for a moment, and looked over his shoulder at Levi. “Tell me, why do you keep coming back, then?”

“I like it rough.” Levi responded, as if Erwin should have known that. Erwin shook his head again.

“No, you just do not know any other way. But that is partially why you gravitated towards Arlert, or am I not right?” Erwin said, beginning to understand Levi’s position.

“What? I already told you the truth. He came to me.” Levi recanted, sitting upright now, attentive to his best friend and partner.

“Yet you did not turn him away. You allowed him to seduce you because you were innately searching for something you thought he might be able to provide.” Erwin stated, looking to Levi for confirmation about his new theory.

Levi stared blankly at him, for he obviously hadn’t figured himself out, so Erwin continued, dropped the brush, and approached him.

“You like me, yet you obviously feel as if I am not giving you something you do not even know you want.” Erwin started, and spoke right over Levi who tried to interject. “You saw me in Armin from the moment you saw him. A younger, softer, more agile me. This made you curious to what he can do—except you were sorely disappointed with his lack of experience so you resort to the only thing you know—which surprise surprise, he does not like.” Erwin crouched down in front of Levi. “Tell me I am wrong.”

“That’s…” Levi trailed off and looked away from Erwin, speechless. The damn man always knew what he was thinking.

“Now that we understand each other…let me show you what Arlert wants from you.” Erwin leaned towards Levi, his attentions clear.

**. . .**

“Why are you so mopey lately?” Eren asked for the umpteenth time, crouched next to Armin who as curled up in his sleeping bag.

“I do not want to talk about it.” Armin responded bitterly, for the fifth time. He had his back to Eren, and would not meet Mikasa’s concerned stare.

“We’re your best friends. You can tell us anything, you know that.” Eren whined, not understanding why Armin was secretive all of a sudden. He waved his arms for emphasis—not that Armin would have seen, though.

“Can I, Eren?” Armin asked suddenly, his voice accusatory as he pushed himself up and whirled around to face his brunette friend. Eren shrank back, caught off guard by Armin’s sudden hostility. “If I tell you anything, about anything, you get mad, and want to punch someone out, and that is when they said hi to me in a way you did not quite like, or a way you think you might not have liked. That said, I can not trust you to not rampage like a titan with this.” Armin ranted snippily, taking some of his pent up anger, and complex, indecisive emotion out on his best friend.

“Wh-where is this coming from?” Eren asked, shocked and taken aback by Armin’s accusation, that happened to be true and he knew it. Armin groaned, and looked up at the tent fabric.

“Sometimes I just want a best friend who I can talk to—who won’t go punch someone out, or gut them like a fish.” Armin admitted, and turned his frustrated blue eyes to Mikasa.

“I will not apologize for protecting you.” Mikasa stated, holding her ground.

Another aggravated noise left Armin’s lips as he plopped back down onto the sleeping bag, feeling defeated.

“Wait, you really gutted someone like a fish?” Eren asked Mikasa, startled.

“I regret nothing.” Mikasa responded simply, and began to stroke Armin’s hair. Armin leaned into the soft touch, reveling in it.

“Damn it.” Eren muttered irritably, and folded his arms across his chest. He turned away, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I just do not want the sex to hurt.” Armin confessed quietly, turning on to his side to face Mikasa, though he did not meet her ever attentive eyes.

“What?” Eren asked, not sure he heard Armin properly. He leaned closer to his friend.

“I like him, I do…” Armin continued speaking, his voice soft, and sure. Mikasa paused. Eren bristled.

“Who!?” Eren demanded in alarm, raising his voice. Mikasa rose a hand to signal Eren to shut the fuck up.

“Is it supposed to?” Mikasa asked, referring to Armin’s confession that she heard because she was attentive to the little blonde.

“I do not know. He says it does. But I can not imagine men seeking it out so often if it only hurts.” Armin responded, not wanting to accept that his experience was the only one to be had in life.

“Ah, liar! I bet it was that fucking horse-face. He’s always drooling over you. Did you really let him drool on you? I’ll kick his motherfucking ass.” Eren swore valiantly, always ready to pick a fight with Jean.

“No!” Armin groaned in exasperation. “Jean has nothing to do with this.” Armin promised, though he wondered if Eren believed him.

“Aw come on! He is the only one in camp who wouldn’t know that sex is supposed to feel good.” Eren pressed stubbornly, sure Jean was the culprit. Armin rolled his eyes and pushed at Eren lightheartedly.

“How would you even know? Have you ever had sex?” Armin challenged, though he already knew the answer. Eren shut up fast, as Armin expected him to. A small, victory smile tugged at Armin’s lips. Eren shifted uncomfortably on his spot on the ground for a moment.

“Look, Armin. I just _know_ it’s not _supposed_ to hurt.” Eren insisted, sure of his belief.

“I agree.” Mikasa concurred, and resumed stroking Armin’s hair. Armin sighed, unsure what to believe.

“Well, it does not even matter. I already told him that meeting with him was a mistake, and that I do not want sex anymore.” Armin explained, trying to sound nonchalant about his decision.

“Good!” Eren exclaimed, happy to hear Armin was not going to subject himself to something he didn’t want. Mikasa glared at him. Eren backed off.

“You do not mean that.” Mikasa said softly, turning her attention towards Armin, knowing that if Armin was serious about his decision, he would not be here moping about it.

“Wait. You’re sad?” Eren questioned, becoming sympathetic, but just for a moment. “Fuck. Whose ass am I kicking!?” Eren demanded to know, rage taking over his concern. This, this was Armin’s point.

“Hm…You would not be able to even touch him.” Armin mused, his lips turning up into a smile. Eren puffed his chest out, indignant.

“I’ll kick anyone’s ass. Just _tell_ me already!” Eren insisted, wanting to rise above the challenge that Armin placed in front of him. Armin chuckled and shook his head, knowing for the first time in their lives, Eren could not pounce on the one who hurt him. It was a great feeling.

“Eren, you can not punch the Captain.” Mikasa stated, having put the pieces together. Eren and Armin both blanched.

“What?” They gasped in unison.

“How do you know?” Armin asked, pushing himself back up into an alert sitting position.

“It’s true!?” Eren exclaimed in disbelief, looking to Armin for an answer.

“You never noticed the way he looks at the Captain?” Mikasa asked Eren, surprised he did not catch Armin’s fleeting glances.

“The way I look at him?” Armin repeated, shocked that he sounded no better than a damn horny school-boy.

“No! I thought he—you just had the same hero-complex that we all I have. I never—whoa, wait. You…you actually…” Eren trailed off as he tried to process the shocking news. Armin sighed, and looked away from Eren.

“Yeah, I did. I thought I just wanted to repay him my debt to him from a year ago but I…I really liked everything except the sex.” Armin admitted softly, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“A year ago?” Mikasa questioned, vaguely recalling Levi absconding with Armin a year ago to show him off to the commander. _Did something happen_?

“I am not allowed to talk about it. All I can say is that he saved my life that day, and I thought the only way I could repay him was by giving him the only thing I had. It turns out, I actually had feelings for him that I still don’t understand, nor know what to do with.” Armin explained, for he knew he owed his friends some type of explanation as to how these series of events even started.

“But the _Captain_!?” Eren balked, still focused on Armin’s choice of partner. “Like, not even the Commander?”

“The Commander is terrifying.” Armin muttered with a grimace, still unsure as to whether the commander would let him live or not.

“He kicked the shit out of me. Am I supposed to, what, support this?” Eren protested, having legit grievances with Levi, nevermind that most of them were Eren’s own fault to begin with.

“I will not ask you to do that, but I will ask you to let me live my life the way I choose to live it.” Armin told Eren, and stood up carefully.

It had been days since Armin had seen Levi last, yet he was cautious with his body.

“You are going to him?” Mikasa questioned, rising to her own feet to see Armin off. Armin nodded briefly.

“I may not like sex, but if I remember, relationships only work if both people are willing to step out of their comfort zone to keep the other happy. I know he risked his job, and reputation for me. The least I can do is to give in to him sometimes.” Armin reasoned, having made his mind up. Eren scrambled to his feet.

“Can’t you pick someone else—I don’t know, almost anyone else? I don’t like this.” Eren stated, voicing his opinion. Armin shook his head.

“I want to be with him in whatever way I can be.” Armin said, and stepped outside, into the moonlight. Eren stepped after Armin. Mikasa pulled him back.

Armin headed straight for Levi’s tent, and peeked inside the dark tent. His heart deflated, realizing Levi was not present. A soft sigh escaped his mouth, figuring he would return to his own tent.

“Looking for someone?” Armin jumped upon hearing the deep voice, against his ear. He whirled around, nearly falling back into the tent. A hand caught his wrist.

“C-Captain?” Armin sputtered, caught off guard.

“Get inside, someone might see you.” Levi scolded as he pushed Armin into the tent. He stepped inside of the tent, turned, closed the tent, then turned back to Armin. “I thought you said you made a mistake?”

“I did. I just did not realize the mistake was quitting too soon.” Armin responded, and grabbed Levi’s wrists.  “I want to try again.”

“Lucky then it is that that old bastard knocked some sense into me.” Levi mused, and closed the distance between them to kiss Armin. Armin hummed giddily into the kiss, kissing Levi with renewed vigor, and interest. “Let me show you what he taught me.”

“Ooh. Sounds intriguing.” Armin hummed, and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, intent on being affectionate. “Show me.”

Levi smirked and swooped Armin up. Armin gasped, and held on to Levi tighter, though his heart was light. Levi laid Armin on to the desk and hovered over him, pressing their bodies together. Armin decided he liked Levi’s warmth, and kissed him with intrigued passion, something he had not been allowed to do the first night.

“Slow.” Levi told Armin, and as he worked the blonde’s clothes off of him, he planted hot kisses on Armin’s neck. Armin shuddered with appreciation, and let his own hands travel over Levi’s chest.

“You kept saying that…yet I’d appreciate it if you meant it this time.” Armin said, and let Levi nudge his legs apart. Sex might not have been Armin’s idea of fun, but he was pretty turned on at the moment. Levi noticed this too, because he began to stroke Armin.

“Yeah, figured you’d like that.” Levi commented, and stroked Armin faster. Armin shivered, and moaned as the pleasure coursed through him. He tilted his head back and reveled in the pleasure he feared was fleeting. Levi used his other hand to prepare Armin for the eventual sex. For once, Armin didn’t mind. The quick strokes to his erection kept his mind preoccupied, to where the massaging and stretching did not pain him.

Levi’s tongue flicked across Armin’s bare chest, and swirled around the nipple, which made the blonde squirm with pleasure. Within moments, Levi had placed Armin’s legs over his shoulders, and was entering Armin. The moment Armin tensed, Levi paused, and stroked him until he relaxed.

Once Armin was relaxed, Levi pushed further into him. Armin tensed again. Levi stroked him again. The process repeated, much to Armin’s relief. He let out a soft noise as Levi fully buried himself into him. Levi paused for a moment, kissed Armin, and slowly pulled almost out of him, then pushed back in. Armin rested his arms against the desk, stretched above his head, a position that turned Levi on.

Armin found pleasure in their slow, but earnest rhythm, and felt the joy of orgasm halfway through the sex, which left him blissfully dazed. Levi quickened his thrusts to his own liking. Armin dazedly grabbed the edges of the desk for support, and happily let Levi thrust into him at the pace he wanted to. The tingling sensation of the orgasm pleasantly distracted Armin from any potential pain he otherwise would have felt. Levi experienced his own orgasm shortly after, and laid on top of Armin, panting harder.

One thing was sure—Armin would be sore in the morning. Armin knew that too, in the back of his mind, but he did not care.

The only important thing to Armin was that they had found a way where they could be together, and each of them could get what they wanted from the other.    


End file.
